The last royal
by NeverlandLostQueen
Summary: Young Dracula with an extra character and a little twist
1. Chapter 1

Vimka Pritchard was having a normal day in her little town of Stokely when she receives a visit from her best and only friend Robin Branaugh. He told me that a family moved into the old castle on the hill and he was convinced that the family were vampires. Robin was always obsessed about vampires and with all the legends and facts he has told me, I came to admire vampires as well. He was telling me how he couldn't wait to see a real vampire family and I couldn't help but smile. As we got closer to the castle I couldn't help but feel brawn towards it but I have never before been drawn to the castle before. Robin knocked on the door and waited for it to open, the castle had a set of double doors and we were each standing in front of one. Robin's door open and a pungent smell and the voice of a man.

"Not juicy enough. Go away."

Then the door was slammed shut. Robin looked towards me and turned to walk away when I pulled him back and knocked on the door myself. The door opened up again and I saw a man with dirt and warts all over his face and his hair in patches.

"Young Mistress. Come in, come in." the man spoke and pulled me inside and slammed the door before Robin could enter with us. The man began to walk and I followed behind him and looked at any detailed I could. It was amazing. We entered a giant room that looked like a ballroom converted into a dining area with a throne at the end of the room. Upon that throne was a man with long crow black hair dressed in black leather clothes and a black cape with incredibly pale skin and sitting in a smaller chair beside the throne was a girl with raven black hair in a red and black dress.

"Excuse me, master but this young mistress was at the door." the creepy man that answered the door said.

"Renfield I told you I didn't want any visitors, you stupid useless waste of space." the man in the throne yelled at the creepy man, Renfield. I looked into the Eyes of the man on the throne and almost like something clicked in my mind, I thought of a single name.

"Dracula." the name slipped out of my mouth in a whisper but the man on the throne still heard me. He was in front of before I could even blink.

"What did you say, girl?" the man growled out at me. Normally I would be scared but I didn't even flinch. I wasn't able to say anything because in a flash he disappeared. It was almost like I could tell where he was because I began to walk down a hall where I saw the man from before and a boy who was around my age (12).

"Now go to your room." the man expressed sternly to the boy.

"But father-" the boy tried to explain himself but the man, his father, wouldn't hear of it. The boy gave a defected sigh and turned around but stopped when he saw me. I felt a connection with this boy, a connection I couldn't explain but it was very strong. The boy had fair skin and charcoal black hair. I don't know why but as soon as I broke away from the trance we were in, I walked forwards until I was a foot away from the boy and I could see straight into his ocean blue eyes, then I walked past him and the man right out the door. I ran back to my house but from the moment I stepped out the door I wanted dearly to just turn and head back to the castle. When I finally past over the threshold of the house, the feeling slowly began to go away and the deeper I walked into the house the more it passed. I entered the kitchen to see my whole family sitting at the table. It was times like this that made me question everything, and think of how different I was from my family. Every member of my family had golden blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes but I was the complete opposite of them. I didn't have blonde hair not of any shade or brown eyes, instead I have midnight black hair and electric blue/green eyes. I have 6 siblings and my parents. My mother Elsie, my father Reuben, my older brother Aaron, my older sister Maryum, my younger sister Ava, my younger brother Tommy and the baby twins Elijah & Isabel. My family was a happy bright loving family and I was the black sheep of the family, I love all things dark and vampiric. I walked past them and up the stairs to my room. My room and Robin's room was almost identical only mine was more feminine. I laid on my bed for what seemed like hours just thinking about the new family. 'Why did the name dracula enter my mind when I saw the man.' I was interrupted from my thoughts when my mother called me downstairs to talk with Robin on the phone. I was only able to say hello before Robin quickly yelled something about vampires and to head over to his house before the line went dead, he hung up on me. I told my mom I was heading over to Robin's and that I would be back late. All I got in response was a 'be safe, honey.' I walked down the street to the yellow house which belonged to the Branaugh's. I knock on the door and was welcomed by a blinding smile from Elizabeth Branaugh, Robin's mother. I walked up to Robin's room to see him watching a documentary of bats.

"Vimka, are you okay? What happened? I went back to the castle to look for you after you were pulled in. Did you find out that they are vampires, too?" Robin rushed out in a single breath. I couldn't help but smile at how excited Robin was right now when all he usually is is dark. I told him what happened to me and he told me how he meet the boy who's name is Vlad and became friends, the girl Ingrid and the man almost ate him but was saved by Vlad. We decided to go back to watching the documentary and I went to the kitchen to grab some snacks. I came back to the sight of Robin standing by the window and Vlad crouching on the windowsill. I don't think they noticed me yet so I walked in, sat on the floor and decided to see how long it would take them to notice me. A few seconds later Robin left the room and they still didn't know I was there.

"So, this is what my room is suppose to look like." Vlad said as he looked around the room. I decided that I would Stand up and introduce myself. "Hello." I greeted and Vlad whipped around at the sound of my voice.

"You're the girl from before." Vlad stated.

"And your Vlad. Robin has told me all about you." I explained as I saw his confusion about me knowing his name.

"Yeah. I'm Vladimir Count but I like Vlad. And what do you mean by Robin's told me everything?" Vlad asked me.

"Well about you and your family being vampires of course but both me and Robin love vampires so if it's not true I apologize. And I'm Vimka Pritchard. Nice to meet you." I told him and turned around when I heard some banging from Robin in the kitchen. When I turned back to Vlad he was gone and Robin came back into the room with some drinks. We both thought nothing of Vlad disappearing act and continued to watch the documentary before I had to head back home for the next day at school.

~~~~~~~~I have this story on my Wattpad account. If you wish to see the pictures for this story please visit my account NeverLostQueen. I really hope you enjoy my story.~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

I was dressed in my school's uniform and was helping my younger siblings get ready as well while my older siblings were feeding the twins. I would normally walk my younger siblings to school while my older ones would leave earlier to do something else but I told mum about wanting to help the new neighbor get to school as the didn't know the town yet. I gave my mum and dad a kiss on the cheek before I left and began to run up to the castle. When I got to the castle the door was opened and I could hear people inside. I walk through the crack in the door to see the whole Branaugh family apart from the father there with Vlad and Ingrid.

"You don't have to go but I want to. Just don't tell dad. Okay." Vlad said and I walked further into the castle so I was standing next to Robin and Vlad.

"Sure. Don't worry. Dad!" Ingrid screamed out. And the voice of the man, their father was heard like a speaker before he appeared beside me and Robin.

"What peasant dares knock on my palace of doom?" the man questions.

"Hello, you must be mister, uh…" Mrs. Branaugh began but trailed off as she didn't know his name.

"Count." the man filled in.

"Mister Count. I'm Elizabeth Branaugh, you neighbor. Welcome to our country. It's wonderful to meet you. Oh My goodness, what is that smell?" Mrs. Branaugh introduced before Renfield walked in along with his smell. I waved at Vlad as Renfield was explaining the smell as something besides himself. I heard Mrs. Branaugh say something about a drain problem and sending Ingrid and Vlad off at school.

"School? What school?" the count questions confused.

"Stokely Grammar School." Mrs. Branaugh replied.

"My children do not go to school." the count said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, please let me go dad. How else am I gonna make friends?" Vlad pleads.

"Our kind don't need friends." the count hisses out at Vlad. I couldn't help but feel bad for Vlad.

"Well, come on you lot." Mrs. Branaugh began to usher the other's out the door. I made sure I was the last to leave as I wanted to speak with the count.

"Count Dracula, I really hope you reconsider. I think that at least having Vlad attended school would be good." I said as I approached the count before I walked through the door. The door shut behind me and I ran to catch up with Robin and the rest of the Banaugh's. The rest of the day I couldn't help but think of a way to help Vlad out. Then I remember that the law here insures that all children are required to attend school, if I tell Headmistress Harker that there is a family with children that are not attending school then she will go talk to the count and convince him to let Vlad attend school. I handed in a letter to the Headmistress and waited till the next day. I was dressed and ready to go, then I remembered that I had to get Ava and Tommy ready for school as well and it was half an hour before school started and they weren't even up yet. I woke them up, made them breakfast, made them eat while getting dressed and got their school things together before rushing them out the door. When we arrived at school we were 10 minutes late and I had woodwork shop first. I entered the class said my apologizes to Mr. Van Helsing and walked to my seat, and Vlad was at my table.

"Vlad, you're here." I welcomed him and he smiled at me and we began the lesson. I whispered to Robin to ask what I missed and he told me about Mr. Van Helsing taking the Dracula crest pendant.

"Robin, you have to get that pendant back from Mr. Van Helsing. This is all your fault anyway, you twit." I whisper yell at Robin. When the class ended me and Vlad left to the café while Robin got the pendant back.

"Don't worry, Vlad. He'll get it back." I told Vlad to cheer him up. Just then Robin came into the cafè and Vlad opened his lunch and picked out a dead cockroach. Robin sat down after making a comment about spinach.

"Did you get the broach back?" Vlad asked Robin with hope in his voice.

"Sorry. Can't you just tell your dad you lost it?" Robin asked. I reached over the table a slap the back of his head.

"Idiot." I muttered.

"Oh yeah. If I want him to kill me." Vlad stated.

"Well, that's alright. You're dead already." Robin stated happily.

"Idiot." I said towards him again.

"Who's dead already?" Chloe asked as she placed her lunch and bag down. Nobody said a thing. "Oh, I get it. He's a vampire as well. Right?" Chloe said mockingly. "Mustn't scare the school. Vampire, Vampire." Chloe called out before Ingrid appeared and covered Chloe's mouth with her hand.

"Ingrid, it's alright." Vlad said before Ingrid removed her hand with an shout as Chloe had bitten it.

"You little runt. You got some nerve. We bite you, not the other way around." Ingrid whisper yelled at Chloe.

"Oh, so you're a vampire as well. Well that explains the hearse, the scary dad, the…" Chloe trailed off as she connected all the pieces and ran out of the cafè screaming, Vlad and Robin ran after her.

"It's alright. Don't panic. She just found a cockroach." Ingrid held up the cockroach that was in Vlad's sandwich and made everyone in the cafè run out screaming.

"You didn't have to scare Chloe, you know." I told Ingrid as she began walking out the door, she stopped and turned around.

"But where's the fun in that?" She said with a smirk as she pushed the doors open and marched out. I couldn't find Vlad and Robin after lunch due to me having academic classes after lunch. I was leaving the school when I found Vlad, Chloe, Robin and Mr. Branaugh all crowded outside of the woodwork shop.

"What's everyone doing here?" I ask them.

"Hello, Vimka. I'm gonna be working on the heating." Mr. Branaugh said as Headmistress Harker marched out of the room with Jonathan and Mr. Van Helsing following behind her.

"Why don't you three bring Vlad back to the castle." Mr. Branaugh continued. He must of said something wrong because all three cringed when Mr. Van Helsing came back. I had no idea what was going on, but when I asked what was going on Chloe told me about Mr. Van Helsing being a vampire slayer. When we got to the castle Vlad was making us take an oath that we wouldn't tell anyone else about being a vampire. We all agreed but before anything else happened we were all pulled inside the castle.

"Dad stop."

"They know we're vampires. They have to be destroyed." the count yell as he snarled at us.

"Dad, we've discussed this. Friends are not food." Vlad reminded his father.

"These are no friends. Why, it was probably them who denounced me the the school." the count shouted as he shook us and I manage to free myself from his grasp. I stood be side Vlad as he told his father that it wasn't them who did it.

"Well, then who did it?" the count asked angrily.

"Me." both me and Vlad stepped forwards.

"You did? I did too." We both said in harmony and smiled at each other. The count let Robin and Chloe go as he approached us. I wasn't scared.

"You. You double crossed your own father. You clever little fox." the count said with impressiveness.

"What? Is that it? He betrayed you." Ingrid tried but it fell on deaf ears. Vlad smiled at me and I smiled back. It's gonna be a good year.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mum, what do you mean I have to stay home?" I ask my mum as she continue packing.

"I have a conference to attend in a different town and will be gone for at least a month and your father has a convention out of the country for 2 months. So while we are away Maryum and Aaron will be in charge and you will stay home and watch the twins." Mum said as my sibling got ready to leave for school.

"But mum, why can't Aaron or Maryum stay home and take care of the twins?" I asked her as she went about the house telling everyone the jobs they had.

"Because neither can afford to skip anymore school and fall behind. You're at the top of all your classes and you can get either a friend or one of your brothers or sisters to collect your work for you." mum says as she finishes packing and heads to her car. "Now remember be good. And I love you." mum drives down the street and I'm left alone at home to take care of the twins.

All day was a repeated cycle of feeding, burping, changing, cooing, rocking and doing house chores in between the naps of the twins. The school hours ended and I was soothing the twins from a screaming fit, I was able to calm down Isabel and was working on soothing Elijah when the front rang. I carried Elijah in my arms as I bounced him and answer the door to see Robin, Chloe and Vlad.

"Hello, come on in, I was just soothing the twins. So why are you here?" I ask them as we all sit on the couch.

"We got your missed work." Robin said as he pulled out the package from his pack.

"Why'd you miss school anyway." Vlad asked as I continued to rock Elijah. I was about to answer when Isabel began to cry again.

"Here can you rock him?" I ask Vlad but placed Elijah in his arm before he could say anything.

"What do I do?" Vlad sounded panicked. I grabbed Isabel and brought her to the kitchen as I grabbed her bottle. I entered the lounge to see a sleeping Elijah in Vlads arms while Vlad looked terrified. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Thanks Vlad. And I had to stay home because I have to take care of the twins while my parents are gone. I should be able to go to school next week and have my older brother take care of the twins." I tell them. We chat for awhile before me siblings finally came home. This continue for days the only differences is when Vlad was complaining about his mother.

I was able to attend school the next week when I got Aaron and Maryum to switch days to watch the twins. It was saturday and I was making breakfast for Ava and Tommy. Afterwards while I was doing the laundry the phone rang, and Maryum called me.

"For you." Maryum passed the phone to me before she sulked off.

"Hello?"

"You want to come over to mine? Vlad and Ingrid are here. We're gonna be watching a vacation vid." Robin rushed out.

"Uh, sure don't start without me. Be there in a few." I said as I hung up and rushed out.

"So what are we watching?" I ask as I sit on the ground in front of the T.V with Vlad and Robin.

"It's when I went to transylvania as a baby. Vlad, you're so lucky you got to live there. I'd give anything to switch lives with you. That's it." Robin carried on.

"What are you going on about now." I ask Robin.

"You don't fit into your family, and I don't fit into mine. I was in your village as a baby. What if you and I had accidentally been switched around." Robin says to Vlad as I roll my eyes at him.

"Look I know you don't think you fit in but that's just because an - individual not a v-Vlad." Vlad explained.

"It would explain a lot though." Robin states.

"Well we're convinced." "When you moving out?" Ian and Paul said.

"Shut up you idiots." I yelled at them.

"Vimka! It's your sister she needs you home now." Mrs. Branaugh called to me.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." I said as I left. When I got home it was only because my sister wanted to go out with her boyfriend. On monday I was unable to go to school as Aaron and Maryum had a test to take that day. I was stuck watching the twins again and watching television. The night came and I snuck out to head to the castle and I must've missed a lot became when I came to the castle they were doing some sort of DNA test.

"Well there we have it. Robin is your real son. Can I have Vlads room now?" ingrid asked. Unbelievable.

"No. You can't. I'm having Vlad's room. Right dad?" Robin exclaimed.

"Wow, what a good friend you turned out to be to Vlad." I said towards Robin.

"Real vampires don't have friends." Robin stated all high and mighty. I couldn't believe it.

"Well, if that's how you really feel you can forget 8 years of friendship." I said towards Robin and I notice a reaction for a second before it quickly disappeared.

"Come on, Vlad. You can stay at mine. Let's go collect your things." I told him as I pulled Vlad away from the rest of the family. After Vlad was finished packing I walked him to the back of my house and helped him sneak inside.

"You can stay in my room with me until I can get my older siblings on board with this Idea." I tell him as I set up some blankets and pillows on the floor.

"Your room is very similar to Robin's." Vlad stated as he looked around my room.

"Come on, we better get to bed. We still have school tomorrow." I told him.

"Vimka, get up! Come on, you need to get ready for school. Vimka." I heard my older brother Aaron call from outside the door before I heard it open.

"Who is that boy on the floor. You better not have been doing anything to my sister." I bolted straight awake when I heard my brother say that. I saw Aaron holding Vlad up to his face by the collar.

"Aaron. Put him down. Nothing happened. I can explain." I yelled at him. After a morning of begging and pleading with my siblings and them agreeing, Vlad was allowed to stay. It wasn't long before Chloe got a brilliant idea to find out once and for all if Vlad Really wasn't the count's son. Unfortunately I was unable to go as I was on dinner duty. It must've gone well though because Vlad came back for his things. The next week mom came home early but we all had to stay home as mom had some news for the whole family.

"I wanted to to let you know that you all have another sibling on the way." mum stated as she rubbed her belly.

"Another!?" Aaron, Maryum and I all shouted at once. I didn't feel well and before I knew what happened everything went dark. When I woke up, I was in my bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Two weeks later I was able to go to school again. I was house bound for two weeks due to a disease I manage to pick up from somewhere but none of the doctors could identify the disease I had. I was up extra early because I couldn't wait for school to start so I could see my friends. I hadn't seen mum in two weeks either because we didn't want to risk her catching it and it harming the baby. When I arrived at school Vlad was having Chloe and Robin check out his teeth.

"This wouldn't have anything to due with the change would it?" I heard Chloe ask.

"The change happens at the age of sixteen. I have three whole years before I begin to grow fangs."Vlad explained.

"Wicked. What does it say?" Robin grabs the book from Chloe.

"Ah, nothing important." Chloe rushes out. She was hiding something.

"When a young vampire complains about dental discomfort, he may be about to embark on the change." Robin reads from the book.

"This occurs at the age of sixteen." Vlad points out.

"But can happen several years earlier." Robin continues to read from the book.

"Do you know what this means? I'm turning into a vampire." Vlad announces.

"Wow, turning into a vampire. And I thought I had a bad time." I said as I got their attention.

"Vimka. You're back." they called. Just then the bell rang.

"Yep. And you have to tell me everything that happened." I told them as we rushed into the school. I had to take a lot of test that I missed so I wasn't able to see Vlad, Robin or Chloe at all until we had to head home.

"I can't believe you did that." Vlad said as he walked slightly ahead of us.

"Oh, come on. It was funny." Robin defended.

"And stupid as well with Van Helsing around." Vlad added.

"Robin, what did you do?" I asked him with anger in my voice.

"I put on some vampire makeup and fake fangs and scared Jonathan, in woodwork." Robin said as he slowly moved away from me. He wasn't fast enough.

"Idiot." I said as I slapped the back of his head.

"Ow. Why do you always do that?" Robin asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I'll stop doing it when you stop doing idiotic things." I tell him.

"Ah, ah." Vlad was still complaining about his teeth.

"Maybe you should talk to your dad about your teeth." Robin suggested.

"Ignore him. He's an idiot." I hissed out at Robin while talking to Vlad.

"I'll see you both later."Vlad said as he continued up the hill. Usually I would walk with him up the hill until I reached my house but me and Chloe are going to work on a project together.

"Bye, Vlad." I called out. Chloe and I were working on the effect on the mind when under intense stress. We were almost done when their door rang.

"Robin. Vlad and Ingrid are here to see you." Mrs. Branaugh called out.

"Ingrid?" both Chloe and I said confused.

"I need you to pretend to be my vampire boyfriend." Ingrid demanded to Robin. Ingrid began to use Robin's vampire makeup kit to make Robin look a little bit more undead.

"Well, there always been a bit of chemistry. But now it's official. I'm Ingrid's boyfriend." Robin said happily.

"Pretend boyfriend, Robin. And for one night only." Ingrid stated.

"Aren't you forgetting something, Robin?" Vlad asked. Robin looked clueless. "Our sleepover." Vlad reminded him.

"Well, the thing is, Ingrid is very pretty." Robin stated. What an idiot.

"But, your suppose to be my friend." Vlad said. Sometime I think Robin's head doesn't have a brain inside it at all.

"Vlad, don't be so selfish. If I can't prove that I've got boyfriend, dad is going to send me off to transsyberia." Ingrid explained.

"oh dear. Send us a postcard when you get there." Chloe said and I couldn't help but think she said something we will later regret.

"Do what you have to, Robin. I've got plenty of other friends. Chloe, Vimka, you want to come to my sleepover?" Vlad asked us.

"Yeah, we'd love to wouldn't we, Vimka?" Chloe said.

"Yeah. I wouldn't miss it for the world." I confirmed.

"You're aware of Vlad's little fang issue?" Ingrid asked to make Vlad nervous.

"I'm sure it's just a toothache. Don't worry, Vlad. You're not gonna bite us." I tried to comfort Vlad.

"I hope not. I wouldn't want to miss that." Robin said happily then I slapped he again. I helped Chloe pack some things for the sleepover before we went to mine to get some of my things. When we got to the castle Vlad already had some games set up and Zoltan was being his usual self. We stayed up playing games and eat some candy but not a lot. It was all going good, until it was time to go to bed that was when the trouble started. Vlad wouldn't go to sleep and would keep rolling around. I think Chloe had had enough.

"Just go to sleep. You're not going to bite us." Chloe told him.

"Okay. Goodnight, Chloe. Goodnight, Vimka." Vlad called finally going to sleep.

"Goodnight, Vlad." we said back to him. I had a very peaceful sleep but I could've sworn that I felt a jab on my neck some point in the night. I ignored it. In the morning I was awoken by a scream. Chloe's scream. "What have you done to me." Chloe said as she looked at her neck in a mirror. I watched as she looked at me in the mirror and she screamed again.

"What's wrong now?" I asked her as she pointed to me.

"You were bitten too." Chloe said as she continued to point at me. I felt my neck and it did feel like I was bit.

"Congratulations master Vlad. Your first bite." Zoltan congratulated Vlad.

"No. What am I going to do?" Vlad asked.

"Excuse me. We're the victim's here. What happens to us now?" Chloe asked.

"Welcome to the Mistress Chloe and Mistress Vimka." Zoltan said and I threw a shoe at the stuffed hellhound. "Come on. We best get home." I helped Chloe pack up. By the time I got Home I ran to the first mirror I found and began to wash the blood away from the bite marks. I went to see Chloe when I saw her running up the hill towards the castle.

"Chloe. Where are you going?" I called to her as I caught up.

"The bites were fake. It was Robin's makeup and Ingrid's idea of a joke. We have to tell Vlad." Chloe explained to me and I smiled before I touched my neck and felt the puncture wounds. Maybe Chloe's bites were fake but mine weren't, but I'm not gonna tell Vlad that. When we reached the castle Vlad was leaving the castle with suitcases in his hands. He was running away.

"Where are you going?" Chloe asked but she knew the answer.

"There's no choice. I can't stay here and bite all my friends, can I?" Vlad asked.

"But you didn't bite us. It was Ingrid's idea of a joke." Chloe showed Vlad her neck and I showed Vlad the opposite side of my neck, the one that wasn't bitten.

"Yeah that's great, but I still got a toothache haven't I?" Vlad said. Before I could say anything we all heard Robin scream for inside the castle. Chloe and Vlad raced in but I was still concerned for the bite on my neck. When I entered the castle Robin and Chloe were in the dining room and Vlad was in a chair getting his teeth done. I pulled Ingrid aside and confronted her about the puncture wounds on my neck. She told me she wanted to freak me out more so she poked my neck with a needle and let my neck bleed. She truly is evil but that means I wasn't really bitten by Vlad.

I love vampires but I don't know what I would do if I was actually bitten and turned into a vampire.


	5. Chapter 5

Parents night was coming up soon but I wasn't concerned about it at all and I know that all students were supposed to attend along with their parents but because of mum being pregnant and dad away for another week someone had to stay home and take care of the twins and clean up the house due to mum not being able to do it with her pregnant. But when I heard for Robin and Vlad about what I missed I was really upset that I missed it. A mummified vampire coming back to get revenge on the count for cheating at chess and everyone thinking the count was a rockstar. School continued on as normal until dad got home and passed out from the shock of hearing about mom being pregnant again. A few days after that it was Vlads 13th birthday. I knew the perfect gift to get him too. I actually have to presents for him, one for him to open up in front of his dad and the second is his real present. I was running late to the party that Vlad was having at the castle. Chloe and Robin were there for hours already. I had on my black and purple dress with the cape Robin and I sometimes where. I didn't bother knocking on the door, I just walked in to see two vampires I've never seen before and Robin pretending to be a vampire again.

"And who are you dear?" the woman asked me.

"I'm Vimka. Vlad's friend." I told her.

"Ah, another one. A female vampire this time." she said I was very confused but decided to play along.

"Well, Vlad will have no friends unless I decide if they are suitable. Sit." I didn't know she was but I felt I shouldn't disobey her.

"Who are your parents?"

"Count, Countess Spatula." Robin began.

"Count spatula? I know no Spatula's. What part of Transylvania are they from?" she continues.

"The ah, the eastern part." Robin said and the woman bought it.

"Ah. That explains it." she stated. " And you girl. Who are your parents?" she questioned me. I didn't even hesitate.

"The Count and Countess Rasputin." I told them.

"I didn't know they had a daughter in britain?" she stated.

"They adore my elder sister, Aurelia." I explained.

"Yes. They never seem to stop talking about her." the woman said. I looked at the others and they all seemed very shocked and to be honest I was too.

"What would you do if you are attacked with a stake?" she asked again.

"I wouldn't be. I'm too clever." Robin said with a smile.

"Clever, ay, and arrogant too." she continued. "You?" she asked me.

"I'd use my speed to move out of the way and then while they're unable to do anything, I attack." I tell her. I could see a half smile reach her lips.

"I like this girl. She's smart and pretty. She would make a good candidate for Vlad's future bride. Now last question. Do you prefer french blood or italian?" she asked. I was blushing because what she said about being Vlad's bride.

"Neither. They both taste of garlic." Robin answered. She went to me next.

"French blood taste slightly of pride and italian taste sweet and rich but it all depends on the mood you are in. But it is also true that it sometimes taste of garlic but that depends of the person the blood is from." I gave a detailed explanation. I don't know how I knew all that but I just did. Maybe I read all the right vampire books.

"Hm. I approve. You could learn a thing or two from them, Vlad." the woman approved. I guess it was a good thing.

"Well done, boy." the count said as he slapped Robin on the back causing his fake vampire teeth to fall out.

"A breather." the woman hissed.

"Run for it!" Chloe shouted as she ran. I was about to run out too when Robin pushed me down in the seat as ran after Chloe. I didn't get the chance to run after that.

"And what of you girl. Are you a breather as well?" the woman asked me with a hiss. I decided to play along.

"I most certainly am not. And I am sure my parents would love to know that you accused their daughter of being a breather. I'm sure they will take this to the grand high vampire." I threatened them.

"I'm sure that won't be necessary." the woman assured me.

"No. I'm sure it won't be." I confirm.

"Mixing with breathers is an unforgivable crime. What should we do with them, Atilla?" the woman asked the man in the wheelchair.

"rouw matillra dut." the man said.

"We couldn't do that. I just had this cloak dry cleaned." the woman stated.

"Now listen here, you old bats-" the count began.

"You wouldn't want the grand high vampire to find out about this. Would you? As for you Vlad, our only grandson, we expected better." the woman scolded him.

"I think Vlad's proved he's not a worthy heir. I think it's only fair that I should take his place." Ingrid suggested.

"Don't be stupid, child. Girls don't inherit the title." the woman rejected her idea.

"But granny-" Ingrid tried again.

"No. You're a girl, and don't forget it. Besides it's about time Vlad started to take his role more seriously. Attila, my bag." I don't think I was going to like where this was heading.

"You are the future of the bloodline, Vlad. We can't allow you to become an embarrassment like your father." the woman pulled a vial out of her bag.

"It is possible, draculosers, under very special circumstances for a young vampire to receive his full powers before he is sixteen. For this to happen, he must drink the blood of a Transylvanian bat on his 13th birthday." the woman explained. I could believe it. I don't think Vlad was happy about this either. I think is the reason they are even here in the first place. I had to help Vlad out of this.

"This morning you woke in a bed, a naive and simple boy. Tonight you will lie in a coffin, an evil and bloodthirsty vampire." the woman stated with a laugh. She left the room with the man and Vlad and I raced up to his room.

"I didn't even get to say goodbye to Robin and Chloe. There is so much I still haven't done. I've never ridden a bicycle, I've never played rugby or gone camping and I'll never even own a mobile phone." Vlad listed off.

"I can't believe you are giving up so easily. I thought you would've tried harder to get out of it." I told him.

"What else can I do. This is some birthday." Vlad moans. I remembered that I didn't give Vlad his present yet.

"Vlad I don't know if you would want this still but I got you a present." I hand him the small present and watched as he opened it.

"A mobile phone! I can't believe it. Thank you." Vlad was happy for a few moments before he began to become upset again.

"You're awfully quiet, Zoltan. Zoltan?" Vlad questions as we notice he wasn't in the room. That's when the door rang. Vlad went to answer it and when he returned Zoltan was with him. We caught Zoltan up on what happened and asked what some options Vlad might have.

"The way I see it master Vlad, you have three choices. One you drink the blood and become a full vampire. Two you run away. Three. Actually I'm still working on number three." Zoltan finished. He wasn't very helpful.

"Vlad I can't believe that you're becoming a vampire tonight. You're grandmother is really evil. She almost ate Robin and Chloe." I stated with hiss of anger.

"You know, what I don't understand is how you knew so much vampiric answers to my granny Krone's questions?" Vlad asked confused.

"To be honest. I don't know how I knew it either. I must've just read the right vampire books. Come on, let's go talk to Robin." we were about to leave through the window when we heard Vlad's granny.

"Vimka, come here young vampiress!" Both me and Vlad were confused.

"What does granny want with you?" Vlad asked the question out loud.

"I don't know but I'll distract her while you go talk to Robin. Now go." I tell Vlad. I find Krone and Attila at the dining room.

"You wanted to speak with me Lady Krone?" I ask her.

"Yes you showed expert knowledge on vampirism and we believe you would be a great addition on this family. We believe that you should become Vladimir's bride." Krone expressed to me her desire.

"I am honored that you feel this towards me. But I must decline this notion. Unfortunately I'm still only twelve and becoming engaged this early wouldn't sit well with the vampire high council or the grand high vampire." I explain to them and watch as they think it over.

"Very well. As soon as you turn of age we will suggest to the vampire high council of your and Vladimir's engagement." Krone declared.

I knew that arguing with them any farther would do no good. I left them and heading to Vlad's room where he was sneaking back in through his window.

"I have an idea. Actually it was Robin's idea. I'm gonna switch the bat blood with fake blood." Vlad told me and it was a good idea. Vlad was gonna switch the fake blood Robin had given him for his birthday with the bats blood. We switched the blood and waited for the ceremony to begin.

"What did my granny want to talk to you about." Vlad asked me.

"Well, uh, Krone thought that it would be a good idea for us to be engaged. But I turned her down." I explained to him. Before he could respond it was time for the ceremony. Vlad pretended to be excited and the count pulled him away when they returned Vlad was now strongly against the ceremony. Krone was going to pour the blood down Vlad's mouth when Ingrid pulled out a suntanner light and threatened Krone and Attila. Ingrid was about to drink the blood when Zoltan came in and knocked the blood out of the hands and broke on the ground.

"You should be ashamed of yourselves, all of you. When the grand high vampire hears about this-" Krone began.

"Oh, enough about the grand high vampire. I am sick of hearing about him." the count yells at Krone.

"Really? Well, perhaps I should tell that." Krone yelled back.

"And perhaps I should tell him about your precious daughter running off with a, oh what was it now, Ingrid?" Vlad begins and I couldn't help but smirk.

"I think it was a werewolf, wasn't it?" Ingrid played along.

"A werewolf, but isn't that forbidden? What would the council say about that?" Vlad said as he played innocent.

"Could be very embarrassing. A respected council member involved with a scandal." Ingrid remarked.

"You wouldn't do a nasty thing like that to your poor old grandparents, would you?" Krone tried to plead with them.

"oh yes they would, because they're Dracula's. And we are not afraid of anyone. Now flap off back to Transylvania, you old bats." the count demanded as Ingrid and Vlad closed the lids on their coffin shut. It was a great day.


	6. Chapter 6

It was my birthday today. But I wasn't very happy about it. I didn't feel like celebrating and I was hoping Robin forgot and didn't tell anyone else who would remember. I went to school and everything was going well. It seemed Robin really did forget about it due to it being rugby tryouts. I decided to go watch Robin and Vlad tryout for the team. Robin faked being injured so he wouldn't have to participate and Vlad wasn't doing so well. After a while Robin really started to enjoy watching the tryouts and I was really happy that no one remembered my birthday. Vlad made the team and so did Robin, as the mascot. I came home to see them setting up for a party but I quickly put a stop to it. I opened their presents but that was it. Only an hour left to go before it was over, then I heard knocking on my window. It was Vlad.

"Oh, hey Vlad. What are you doing here?" I asked him as he leapt off the windowsill and onto the floor.

"Why didn't you tell me that today is your birthday?" Vlad asked me as I groan and fell back onto my bed.

"Did Robin tell you?" I asked him.

"Yeah. So, why didn't you tell me?" Vlad asked me again.

"I don't like my birthday. I never feel like it's anything special." I explain to him.

"Well, I still got you a present. Do you want it?" Vlad asked me as he held out a present wrapped in black paper. "Thanks, Vlad." I unwrapped the present to see the most beautiful necklace ever. It was black with blood diamonds engraved into a beautiful design. It took me breathless.

"Oh, Vlad. It's absolutely gorgeous. I love it." I throw my arms around him in a hug.

"Where did you find something for me at the last moment?" I ask him.

"Ah, well, you see. It's a family heirloom. No one will miss it though. And it's perfect for you." Vlad assured me.

"Are you sure no one will miss it?" I ask him.

"Yeah. I'm sure." He confirms.

"Thanks again. You should probably get home." I tell him and he leaves. I think this was the best birthday so far.

~~~~~~sorry it's so short~~~~~~~


	7. Chapter 7

Halloween came and went and so did the many horrors that came with it. Mostly the horror of having Robin as a friend during that time. Then Vlad had more troubles. I was at school when Vlad came up to Robin and I.

"So the blood test are like exams that involve trials for vampires instead of history and math?" I ask for clarification.

"Exactly. Three more years of exams and if I pass them all, I become a fully fledged vampire." Vlad explained.

"But if you fail then you won't be able to fly or suck people's blood." Robin added in.

"Great isn't it?" Vlad asked cheerfully.

"Uh, no. You'd be an awful vampire." Robin said.

"I know. I'd almost pass as human. But there's a catch. If I fail dad will never let me see you both again. Our friendship would be over." Vlad told us.

"What? Life without me is so not worth living."Robin stated. How arrogant.

"Exactly. So I have to pass the test. This is where you both come in. I've never really listened to dad's lectures about vampires culture but you both on the other hand are experts." Vlad explained.

We both obviously agreed and are in Vlad's room listening to the questions on the test.

"Ok. First question: if Bodus can turn into a wolf in three seconds and Ingra can turn into a bat in five seconds. How long would it take Bodus and Ingra to storm a peasant dwelling and drink the blood of everyone inside?" Zoltan asked. Robin look confused but I knew it for some reason.

"Could you repeat the question?" Robin asked.

"I don't think he will know the answer." Zoltan said.

"How do you know?" Robin asked.

"Because this is more of a math problem. And you have a problems with math." Zoltan explained.

"Eight seconds." I whispered under my breath.

"Well give us another problem than. One that requires proper vampire knowledge, not stupid math." Robin asked.

"What was Sebastian the cruel's world record for most blood drunk in one sitting?" Zoltan asked.

"22.5 gallons." I whispered again.

"Well. Do you know this one?" Vlad asked. I knew Robin wouldn't but I shouldn't of either.

"Actually I do. The answer is b." Robin tried.

"Master Vlad, Robin can't help you pass this test." Zoltan pointed out.

"Yes I can." Robin said upset that someone wasn't believing in him.

"No, he's right, Robin. This is pretty tough. I'm not sure you're up to it. Well, I just think you have to be a real vampire to know the answers." Vlad explained. If the questions are so tough why do I know the answers? I should of been listening to Vlad and Robin's conversation because it seemed that they had a fight. I wanted to help Vlad but I had to be getting home as dad has been needing extra help around the house lately. I had to skip the entire next dad because mom was bedridden, dad had work and Tommy was home sick. The next day I was able to go to school and find out if Vlad pass his blood test or if he failed. I ran to the castle as soon as I could and rushed right to him.

"Vlad did the results come? Did you pass?" I ask Vlad as I almost tackled him.

"Yes, I passed. 53%." Vlad stated happily.


	8. Chapter 8

I was at the hospital with the whole family as we were waiting for mom to finished up her check up to make sure everything was fine with the baby. Robin told me about how he and his family were invited to a hunt ball and how he didn't realize that that meant that there would actually be a hunt for humans. Van Helsing almost killed the count and now there is a family feud between the two. By the time the appointment was over it was already night time. The next morning mum and dad told us something I was not expecting.

"What do you mean we are going to go live with grandma Ginger until the baby is born. Why can't we stay here?" I asked them as my other sibling complained along with me.

"Quiet. As I was saying we are going to go live with grandma Ginger until the baby is born. Now go pack your things." mum told us. The rest of my siblings relentlancy went upstairs to pack but I didn't move.

"Mum, I don't want to leave." I told my mum again.

"You don't have to." mum said.

"I knew you would say that by mum I really think I sho- wait what?" I asked.

"You can't come with us anyways. They're only 8 tickets available and 4 rooms at Ginger's. You'll have to stay with a friend. Now you go and pack." mum explained. In 2 hours I had all my clothes pack and my school stuff prepared. I said bye to my family and watched as they boarded the train. Now, I just had to figure out who to stay with. I know that the Branaugh's didn't have any room of me and I don't know how a human living with vampires would go but it was my last option. I lugged my suitcases up to the castle, knocked on the door and waited for them to answer it. After 20 minutes of waiting, I just decided to go inside and find a room. I found a nice small but comfortable room not far from Vlad's. An hour later I heard a commotion and knew that they were home. When I entered the dining room I was only expecting Renfield, Vlad, Ingrid and the count but there was three others. One man, one nerdy looking boy and one snobby girl.

"Um, hello." I called out gaining the attention of everyone in the room.

"Vimka, what are you doing here?"

Vlad asked me as everyone else was look confused.

"My family are living with some relatives and I have to stay here." I explain to Vlad as I look towards the three normal looking people.

"Hello, I'm Vimka. And you are?" I ask them politely. I watched as the man began to smell the air before he smiled at me.

"Hello, I'm Harvey. The count's younger brother. What vampire family do you belong to?" he asks as he shakes my hand.

"Um, I'm sorry but I'm a breather, not a vampire." I tell the man.

"Vlad way didn't you tell me that you have a breather living with you. I didn't know you changed so much." Harvey said to his brother.

"I have done no such thing. GET OUT OF MY CASTLE YOU BREATHER!" the count yelled at me. I didn't even flinch.

"So, I've taken one of the rooms close to the tower and Renfield if you even think of feeding me vampire food I will throw your favorite dress in a fire." I say unaffected. I turn toward Vlad to see him trying to hold back a laugh while Ingrid just looked shocked. I turned towards the nerdy looking boy with the glasses and inhaler.

"So, who are you?" I ask him.

"I-I-I'm B-Boris." he stutters out. I smile at him and turn toward the girl. The turned away, I could tell she was completely opposite of how she look. I helped Boris move his things into Vlad's room. Then me and Vlad heard a scream. It was Boris scared of Zoltan.

"-I'm turning sixteen next week and still have to go through my transformation." Boris explained. I left to go to my room to unpack my stuff until dinner time. Then it was.

"I arranged a full selection of vermin. Or a choice of rare birds and of course my signature dish, roasted fox. Then for you Vimka, I have a roasted chicken that I had ordered for you" Renfield ended.

"Sorry didn't I mention. I'm a vegetarian." Harvey stated.

"Are you deliberately trying to give me a blood alser. I mean what in the name of the impaler has happened to you?" the could hissed out angrily.

"I cleaned up my act, bro. I had to, I was out of control. Draining 50 peasant a day. I tried everything to cut down but nothing worked. Then I found a bunch of new age werewolves." Harvey began.

"Why does it always have to be werewolves?" the count commented.

"They told me that if eat good, I'd do good. I've never felt better." Harvey continued. I finished my chicken and went to go find something interesting to do. I knew that Vlad wouldn't be able to change the count's mind to go bloodfree. I must've spent a longer exploring because I came back to Harvey sucking blood out of raw meat.

"There's only one way to live, up to our eye in blood." Harvey or Ivan stated in a yell. Wow he really changed. I looked like there was another evil vampire in our town.

"Don't think I forgot that you helped the slayer escape, breather." Ivan growled out. I decided to give Vlad a chance to get Robin out of there.

"Hey Harvey, you look different?"I called out as I got his attention. I made a motion for Vlad to get Robin out of there.

"Shut up, before I drain you dry as well." Ivan yelled at me in what was supposed to be a scary way.

"You could try. It won't end well for you. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to bed." I called out as I headed to my room. This continued for two days before Boris began to show vampiric abilities and tried to bite people. Boris tried to bite me multiple time but I always stopped him. Then later in the week, Vlad and Boris tried to find a way to stop Boris's transformation. They weren't able to find a way to stop it and tomorrow is Boris's transformation. Boris has been trying to run away for the past three days but each time failed. In the morning everyone in the castle woke up and waited for Boris sixteenth birthday. We were all lead to the cellar where the count and Ivan had put the blood mirror. The count and Ivan pushed Boris through the door and we all heard a scream. We waited five minutes before the began to get antsy. Then we heard another scream.

"fight? No one said anything about a fight." Vlad said confused.

"Well if he's strong it could take all day but if he is a pathetic spineless wimp then-" the count was unable to finish as the doors opened at that moment.

"Well, that answers that." Ingrid said happily. We all walked into the room to see only his glasses of the ground.

"Well, I guess he didn't make it." Ivan said emotionlessly.

"You mean he's- he's dead." Vlad stated. Just then Robin came in yelling congratulations. Everyone began acting normally.

"Look if it's any consolation, I never like the boy. He, ah, lacked the killer instinct." the count told Ivan. Just then we heard a crack from behind us. We all turned around and saw a new and improved Boris. A hot Boris.

"Well, lock up your daughters. Look at you." the count said impressed.

"Oh, wow. Who knew the transformation made you change so much. In a hot way." I said out loud without realizing it until I noticed everyone looking at me and Boris winked at me. I could tell I was blushing. Vlad and Robin were looking at me creeped out. I mouths the words 'what' at them. We all went up to the dining room to watch Boris demonstrate his powers but I couldn't help but drool over the change. I began to listen when he started chanting I'm not evil over and over.

"Just look at what you can become. To the bat pack. Sorry men only. Except for you, You could join." Boris said and winked at me. I could feel my blush returning. I must of been blinded the entire time that Boris stayed at the castle because it looked like nothing he did was evil. When Boris and the rest of his family finally left I realized how evil he was. I remember only one time when I came out of the cloud.

Flashback

"Eternity is a long time, Boris. All alone, no one to talk to, no one to tell you how great you are." Vlad pointed out.

"Vlad, you could join me. Picture it, the bat pack ruling together. People obeying our every command, the power, the glory. The girls." Boris ended as he looked towards me and Vlad look over as well.

"Let's do it." Vlad said as he looked back over to Boris. That was when I became blinded again until it was all over.

"I can't believe I didn't realize how evil he was sooner." Vlad said as Ivan, Olga and Boris loaded onto the train.

"Vlad, Robin, I'm sorry it took so long for my to notice the real him. I was just blinded by his looks. Will you both forgive me?" I ask them as I apologize.

"Yeah, we forgive you." they say together. Everything was back to normal.


	9. Chapter 9

We were all at the table eating breakfast when Vlad fell asleep right there at the table. The count was leaning on the table looking at Vlad sleeping like a doting father. After a few more minutes he woke up.

"Freak." Ingrid said.

"On the contrary, mistress Ingrid. Like all powerful vampires, master Vlad has started sleeping during the day." Zoltan explained.

"Excellent. Let's go down to the crypt and I'll tuck you into your coffin. Renfield go and burn his bed." the count ordered.

"I'm not sleeping in a coffin all day. I'm going to school." Vlad states as he picks up his bag and begins to leave. I finish my breakfast as well and catch up with Vlad. We walk to Robin's where Vlad falls asleep again.

When we got to school Vlad is fine until woodwork when he fell asleep again and woke up screaming vampire at Mr. Van Helsing. The boys go the the restroom and I wait outside. When Vlad exited the restroom he collapsed onto the floor. It was starting to get out of control and I was getting very concerned for him. Me and Robin tried to shake him awake when he began to growl like and animal. A crowd had already gathered but when they saw him doing that they all began to laugh. Vlad slowly stopped growling and we helped him up.

"You're suppose to stop me from falling asleep." Vlad reminded Robin.

"I tried pinching you but you wouldn't wake up. Next time should I just slap you in you in the face?" Robin jokingly asked.

"I'm in big trouble." Vlad said as he showed us his jacket.

"That had nothing to do with me. It was her." Robin blamed me and I slapped the back of his head.

"Idiot." I told him.

"Robin, your mum just tried to slay me." Vlad explained. We headed to the library to see if Ingrid knew anything about this. We found her signing books.

"Ingrid, do you ever have weird dreams?" Vlad asked her as she continues signing books.

"Only this recurring one where my annoying geek of a brother keeps asking me stupid questions." she says not at all taking this serious.

"I'm serious. In my dream I was being chased by slayers and they did this." Vlad shows Ingrid his jacket.

"You're lying. You don't get to go to the dreamworld until you're sixteen." Ingrid hisses annoyed.

"What dreamworld?" Vlad asked.

"The one where vampire go when they sleep batbrain. If you're slain there, you die for real." Ingrid explains. Just then I began to feel drowsy but I stay awake when Vlad passes out.

"Oh, please. Like you would go to the dreamworld before me." Ingrid says unbelieving as she looks at down Vlad. We end up drawing the attention of a teacher and that's when Robin slaps Vlad in the face.

"Robin Branaugh. You do not wake someone up by slapping them in the face." the teacher tells him.

"But miss, he told me too." Robin tries to defend himself.

"Vlad what happened to your hand?" I ask him. That's when Headmistress Harker comes over.

"It's fine just a paper cut." Vlad says.

"Go clean up and meet me in my office." She says as she stays behind. When Vlad was done cleaning up I went inside the office with Vlad. The others had to stay outside. Headmistress Harker went outside and that's when I began to feel dizzy and exhausted. I look over at Vlad only to see him passed out on the ground. I tried to shake myself awake but everything went dark. I woke in a forest and felt drawn to somewhere, I decided the best thing I could do was follow my instincts. I continued to walk until I found Vlad but he had vampire teeth and was attacking the Branaugh's or the slayers here. Then they disappeared. I began to walk forward when the scenery change and we when inside the castle, I could see Vlad sitting on the throne.

"Vlad." I called out and watch as he turned around.

"Huh, you don't look any different from the real Vimka." Vlad stated.

"Vlad are you an idiot. I am the real Vimka. Now where are we?" I asked him and watch as realization hit him.

"But how are you here?" Vlad asked me.

"I don't know. Maybe you accidentally brought me here?" I suggested. Vlad nodded and then I heard Robin but this Robin was different.

"You are more powerful than we first believed. It is time for you to meet the grand high vampire."Robin said as another figure appeared, it was Renfield.

"Renfield is the grand high master?" Vlad laughed. I chuckled too.

"Speak only when the master speaks." Renfield says as he turns around and both him and Robin kneel down. That's when a hooded figure appeared.

"You must choose your destiny, Vlad. You are on a journey. Ahead of you lies two paths, which will you take? One path leads to immortality and the other leads to death." the figure ended by lifting his hood. It was the count. The count walked around us and sat on the throne as we both stood in fron. Of him. I don't know why but in this world I felt different, stronger.

"My time is passed. Our people are suffering. We are being hunted down and destroyed. We hide in the shadows waiting for the chosen one." the grand high vampire explains.

"The chosen one?" Vlad and I ask him.

"A vampire with exceptional powers who will lead us once again to glory. Vladimir Dracula, you are the chosen one." the grand high master tells us.

I didn't want to believe it and I knew Vlad wouldn't.

"You're wrong. I don't even want to be a vampire. Look thanks for the offer but I think I'll pass." says and tries to run. The three were chanting 'Vladimir Dominus Imperator Electus' and I couldn't move. Vlad finally gave up on trying to run when he continuously returned for the fourth time.

"Vlad, I don't think you can escape this." I tell him.

"She's right. You can't escape your destiny, Vlad." the grand high vampire confirms. Vlad grabs me hand and pulls me back with him as the grand high vampire continues to descend on us.

"There is evil in you, Vlad. I can smell it."

"I'm sorry but you're making me nervous." Vlad tells him.

"I saw it when you tried to bite the slayer in the forest." the grand high vampire tells us.

"That wasn't me, that was someone else." Vlad tries to explain but the grand high vampire lunges at us and I move out of the way. Vlad was caught in his embrace. Two cages appear. In one was a nerdy geeky looking Ingrid and in the other was Chloe in a cloak.

"Who are you, Vlad? In our world you're either a vampire or a slayer. You must slay the vampire or bite the breather. The choice is yours." the grand high vampire explained. I didn't like what was happening to Vlad. He had a choice to make and he had to make one. The grand high vampire was making him choose between being a breather or being a vampire but for him to choose one he had to either kill his sister or kill his friend. Vlad began to chant 'it's all in my head' while clutching at his head. I couldn't take it.

"Stop it!" I shouted and everything went quiet. Vlad and I looked at each other in shock then we looked around the room to see everyone gone. Then the grand high vampire walked back into the room.

"Your indecision has cost you dearly. We have no need for a leader who is nice to people." the grand high vampire stated as he threw his hand out and let a ray of sun through. When it hit Vlad he began to burn.

"That hurts." Vlad told him.

"It's meant to." the grand high vampire says as he does it again. Only this time it hits me and burns me.

"What?" I ask out loud. I look at Vlad to see confusion on his face.

"Well, this is interesting." the grand high vampire states with a smile as he let more sun rays in.

"Stop doing that." Vlad tells him. A sunray hit me. I was starting to get angry.

"Make me." the grand high vampire replys as he open a hole that hit both Vlad and I and sent us across the room. That's it. I might just be a breather but in here I was powerful. I could feel it. I could feel my teeth enlong and sharpen and I looked at Vlad to see the same. We smiled at each other as we stood up and straighten ourselves. We stalked toward the grand high vampire.

"We told you to stop doing that." we spoke and our voices has and vampiric second tone to it. Vlad threw his hand out and sunlight hit the grand high vampire the we both threw our hands out and the sunlight hit the grand vampire and sent him to the ground. I looked at Vlad and smile and he smiled back. The grand high vampire stood up and removed his cloak. The fight began. Vlad and I would make sunlight hit the grand high vampire and we would dodge the sunlight. We did this until we had weakened him and sent him to the ground for the last time.

"You are the chosen one, and your more powerful than I thought. Being able to bring a breather into the dreamworld and sharing your powers with her. Finish me and take your rightful place on this throne." the grand high vampire said as we both stalked towards him. I knew this wasn't what I wanted and this wasn't what Vlad wanted. I focus and reversed my change and when I looked at Vlad he had done the same. "No. I won't fight you anymore. I don't enjoy being evil. It makes me feel dead inside. I choose life." Vlad said. I took his hand and nodded my head and together we turned into the sunlight. When I woke up, Vlad and I were in a hospital room with the rest of the Dracula's, Robin and a woman I've never seen before. According to the doctor we were perfectly fine and we were aloud to leave the next day. I don't know what happened but I knew Vlad's secret and I had a feeling something was missing.


	10. Chapter 10

Valentine's day. A day for people to act like fools for the affections of someone they like or love. As soon as I thought that Vlad instantly popped into my head. Vlad. No I couldn't like Vlad, could I? I ran down to the dining table grabbed a piece of toast and left the castle with Vlad. We picked up Robin on the way and Vlad told Robin that his mom might be in trouble.

"Valentine's day brings out the worst of my dad." Vlad explained.

"Him and everyone else. It's a load of garbage if you ask me." Robin said.

"There's no way I'm falling for it." Vlad stated. I was about to say something when a girl stepped in front of us.

"Hey. It's my first day here could you show me to the office?" the girl asked and I watched as the boys smiled stupidly at her. Unbelievable. Just then there was a commotion over by Ingrid and the group of boys surrounding her. I went over and watched as a familiar face entered the group and resisted Ingrid. I know that guy. I ran through the crowd, pushed Ingrid out of the way and jump at the guy in a hug.

"Will!" I yelled and gained the attention of everyone including Robin and Vlad. Will hugged me back and began to spin me around before he placed me down.

"Hey, Vi." Will greeted me. Me and Will knew each other when we were younger and we were as thick as thieves, until he moved.

"Will, what are you doing here?" I asked him with a smile. Before he could answer I heard an angry Ingred behind me.

"What do you think you are doing, Vimka?" Ingrid snarled at me.

"Ah, I'm sorry did I take the attention away from you?" I asked with a fake sympathy. Before she could answer I lead Will away and asked him a whole bunch of questions. When it was lunch I was sitting with Robin and Vlad a they both were staring at the new girl.

"Right. Time to turn on the Dracula charm." Vlad began to stand but Robin threw a cup of milk into Vlads lap. Vlad left with his bag hiding the milk on his pant and Robin made his way to the new girl. What a bunch of idiots. Fight over the same girl. Especially Vlad. Wait? Was I jealous? The rest of the day I couldn't shake that thought from my head. I saw Will a few times throughout the day and I saw the look he gets when he begins to like someone. When it was time to head back to the castle, Vlad and I waited for Robin to show up but after waiting ten minute and no sign of him, we left. When we got to the castle Robin was there with the new girl pretending to live in the castle. Boys are such idiots. I walked past Ingrid's room and heard her on the phone I pick up a phone and decide to listen in.

"-if you're unable to achieve hypnosis-"

"Three" Ingrid said without waiting.

"Has this ever happen before?"

"No." Ingrid responded.

"Are you feeling stressed?"

"No." Ingrid became to get annoyed.

"Is the breather in question attractive?"

"Well sort of but I don't see how that relevant." Ingrid said as she avoided actually answering.

"I'm sorry, I did not understand your answer. Is the breather in question attractive?"

"Yes." Ingrid answered defected.

"Does the lighting flicker in their presence?"

"Yes." Ingrid answered.

"Duh, you're in love with a breather."

"What? I am not in love with a breather!" Ingrid yelled and I hung up the phone. I wonder who she is in love with. I finished up my assignments and waited until the next day when Valentine's day would be in full affect. When we headed to school Vlad walked right by Robin's house. We were almost at school when we saw Robin jogged with flowers towards the school.

"Robin." Vlad called out. I followed as I was curious.

"Oh, hey, Vlad. I can't stop, I'm-"Robin began before Vlad finished.

"Meeting your girlfriend."

"Yeah. Look, about pretending I lived in the castle-" Robin began to apologize.

"Ah, that. Don't worry. All's fair in love and war. Right?" Vlad said and I knew he was up to something.

"Exactly. So we're still friends?" Robin asked hopefully.

"Friends?" Vlad confirmed and they shook hands. Then Vlad used hypnosis to freeze Robin and steal the flowers. I followed Vlad.

"I can't believe you just used your powers on your friend just to get a girl." I told him angrily.

"but she's not just any girl-" Vlad began.

"I don't care, Vlad. I'll see you later." I told him as I interrupted him. I began to walk to class when I saw Will and Ingrid talking.

"I'm touched." Will said to Ingris.

"Touched? You're supposed to be scared witless." Ingrid tells him angrily.

"I'll see you at the ball later." Will tells her and she stops in her tracks.

"I thought you weren't going to the ball?" Ingrid asks him.

"Yeah, well. I changed my mind." Will replies and by now I was almost beside Will.

"Tough. The ball's canceled. Rat infestation." Ingrid responds as she dumps the box was the rats upside down and walks away. Will laughed as the students went screaming and gave Ingrid a look over.

"You know, Will. I think you fancy her. And I think she might fancy you." I tell him as a rat tries to run up my leg but I shake it off.

"Do you think?" Will asks with small hopefulness.

"Yep. And she is totally your type." I tell him with I smile as I tease him. I send the rest of the day with him as I tease him about fancying Ingrid and coming up with strategies for Ingrid's attentions. I found out the Valentine's ball was being held at the castle and Will convinced me to go in a dress. I regret it. I spent five minutes at the ball where I made sure no one saw me before I decided to go to Renfields lab. I was sitting there for maybe ten minutes before Rodin and Vlad come rushing in and locked the door. I could smell flowers, chocolate and love in the air and it was coming from those two. They used the counts love potion. Vlad began to mix things together and Robin and Vlad spreaded it their faces before a mob of girls knock the door down. When the girls left Robin and Vlad agreed to never fight over a girl again.

"Well, that certainly was entertaining." I say to gain their attentions. When they see me their jaws fall to the floor in shock. I just I did look pretty different.

"Woah." they both said at the same time as they stared at me. Before anyone could say anything else Van Helsing and Jonathan came rushing in wielding stakes.

"Where is she?" Van Helsing demanded. I decided to go back to the ball and when I got there I saw Ingrid and Will slow dancing together. They almost kissed when a speaker blew and everyone was ushered out. I stood next to Vlad and Robin as we watched Ingrid throw a tantrum.

"Well, I guess I got this dress for nothing." I say as I head to my room.


	11. Chapter 11

So much has happened since the Valentine's ball three months ago. Will and Ingrid has been seeing each other, Ingrid didn't want to change into her vampire self on her birthday because she didn't want to hurt Will but in the end she did, and Ingrid turned will into a vampire. I was at the dinner table reading while Robin, Vlad and the count played a board game. Since Will has turned Ingrid has become slightly happier and Will has tried on more that a few occasions to try and turn me. Will and Ingrid arrived and made fun of the game they were playing. Then Renfield ran in shouting about how the grand high vampire was here.

I was shocked to heard that name again after so long. But he was there with justice moroi to discuss accusations against him about not living a true vampire life. When moroi spoke the accusations when they got to associating with breathers everyone looked at me and I saw shock on the grand high vampire.

"What is a breather doing here?" the grand high vampire hissed out at me. I didn't even flinch, everyone looked at me shocked.

"It's good to see you again as well grand high vampire." I tell him before I look back down at my book. I could tell everyone was shock at the fact that I acted like he was a old friend instead of the most feared vampire.

"Your grandness, shall I destroy that female breather for you?" moroi asks as he begins to walk towards me, I just turn my page.

"No. Leave her. She might make a good half fang if she proves worthy." the grand high vampire states but I ignore him. Later the grand high vampire was murdered and the count was accused and almosted killed by moroi who was really Boris. It was Boris who killed the grand high vampire and even killed the real justice moroi. He was even planning to turn me and make my his slave bride. He put the crown of power on his head and crumbled to ash. The count called a gathering of the vampire clans to find who would be the next grand high vampire. Vlad was the chosen one but kept denying it, even when the spirit of the grand high vampire appeared to Vlad and told him he would accept his destiny. Then slayers attacked and Will was slain. Vlad put on the crown of power to save his family.

"Vampires be gone." Vlad commanded and every vampire except him dad and sister fled.

"Mortals approach me." I watched as all the humans and slayers and even Renfield approached Vlad. All but me. I was unaffected.

"Why must we destroy each other? Can we not live together in harmony? You will leave this place and remember nothing of vampires, we do not exist. Now go." Vlad commanded. The chosen one was revealed.

That was almost three years ago.


	12. Chapter 12

Three years have past since that night when Vlad had accepted being the chosen one. The Branagh's forgot everything about the Draculas and even that there was a family living there. Robin doesn't talk to me anymore as he no longer believe in vampires. Ingrid has been causing misery and mayhem wherever and whenever she can. And I got a new baby sister, Hazel. It would be Vlad's sixteenth birthday tomorrow, he would become a vampire. Something strange has been happening to me as well for the past 2 weeks. I've been having unbearable toothache and dreams where I'm flying then fall and wake up. Mum has said that tomorrow she and dad have something very serious to talk to us about. I went to sleep and woke the same as I had been for awhile, by falling of my bed.

"Happy birthday, Vlad." I wish him even though I have no Idea where he is. I got dressed and applied my cover up, lately I've been turning paler and this is the only way to liven myself up. I finished just as mum called everyone downstairs.

"We have something very important to tell you all. Vimka, we love you so much, but you're not our real child. We found you when you were a few days old and we decided to raise you as one of our own. You were born in the Transylvanian alps. We know we should've told you sooner but we couldn't stand the thought of you leaving us. Will you forgive us for not telling you sooner?" my not parents tell me.

"I forgive you but I have to leave. I have to go to Transylvania to find my blood family, I need to. Will you be okay without having another daughter. I will never forget you and I will never stop loving you but I must leave." I tell them as we all cry. I begin to pack my things and collect the money I have earned the past three years to buy a ticket to Transylvania. I say goodbye to my family and promise to write to them then I board the train to take me to the airport. I travel for almost a week before I manage to get to Transylvania. When I got to a large city it was like I was being called to someplace and I let my instincts guide me. I find an abandoned factory and enter inside until I reach a room swarming with vampires. When they smell me they all hiss at me but I paid them no mind I was being called towards something. The vampires were about to attack me when a click could be heard and a secret panel opened up. I could hear gasps of shock all over the room. Inside the panel was a beautiful black crown that pulled at my very soul. I had to touch it and when I did a tremendous power entered my veins and made the crown rise up into the air and land on my head. The room became dizzy as humongous amounts of power rushed into me. When everything became clear again I took notice of the vampires again. Because they were all bowing to me. Then every vampire cheered out at the same time, 'Primum Regali', before they all stood up. I was really confused.

"Where am I. What just happened?" I asked confused.

"First, a name?" one asks.

"Vimka." I state.

"Queen Vimka. You've returned." another cheered.

"Queen? What is going on?" I demand as I get more confused.

"Allow me to explain, your highness. Almost sixteen years ago our beloved king, queen and baby princess were believed to have been slain. This family is the pure vampire descends from the very first vampire. Their very existence makes us stronger. This family was ruled with a crown forged of the first vampires bone and blood and has had blood of every single member of the royal family added to it. The crown will obliterate anyone who dares to wear it and is not of the pure blood and as such we had it locked away. You are that baby from sixteen years ago. You are our Queen. You are Queen Vimka Sanctus Dragomir. Queen Vimka Dragomir." a man with long white hair and beard stated happily.

"I don't believe this. How can this be possible. Wait I don't even know my own birth date." I think out loud.

"Your birthday is tomorrow. Your sixteenth birthday. The day of your vampire transformation." another answers me. It must of been to much for me to take because next thing I know is I'm waking from a bed in the morning. I'm a vampire. How could I not tell. It makes so much sense. When Vlad's grandparents came for that visit, I knew things I shouldn't of been able to know. And when Vlad had the blood test and I knew all the answers. How I never got frighten when I met very powerful and scary vampires. And it was why I was able to enter the dreamworld with Vlad. It wasn't because he was super powerful, it was because we were both powerful and vampires. And today is my sixteenth birthday. I got dressed and I walked around the place, I think I was still in the abandoned factory. When I found the gathering of vampires I knew this time they were the vampire council. I was shown to my family's blood mirror and I wait to see what would happen to me. When the transformation began nothing really change. I could feel more power enter me and I could feel a physical change as I became paler and my fangs fully came in and I lost my reflection but besides that nothing really changed. I didn't have evil thoughts or an unbearable thirst though my throat does feel a little dry. I exited the room and once again every vampire present was bowing to me.

"I'm hungry. I would like a Moldavian royal. Do we have some bottled?" I ask and watch as someone returns with the exact bottle of blood I asked for. When I finished a glass a council member, Lord Algernon, I believe it was came up to me.

"Queen Vimka. Since you have been raised by breathers for the last sixteen years some of the council members are a bit concerned if alerting the vampiric world of your presence just yet would be the right thing. Some want you to study with us for a year before your coronation." Lord Algernon explains.

"I can see the council's concern and I agree with this idea of studying for a year before my coronation." I tell him as I finish my second glass. Things should become interesting.


	13. Chapter 13

Seventeen. I've been seventeen for almost four months. And vampires still don't know about me. For the past year I had been studying vampiric history and power control and had mastered everything. I've been writing letters to the Pritchards, my adopted family, as I promised I would. I've changed this past year as I became paler and hair a darker black and I've cut it into a pixie style. For the last four months I've been receiving reports on the chosen one, Vlad and I was soon hoping to visit him. I couldn't help but be tired of sitting in the shadows. I know Vlad is living at a school called Garside Grange Independent Day School in liverpool. The council members were discussing which one to send to the Carpathian feast that count Dracula is holding. The council agreed on sending Lord Augustus to the feast and I took it upon myself to attend it as well. I was packed and settled into my coffin for the long day trip along with Lord Augustus. When I arrive at the school I address my bodyguard Blaxton to find an acceptable room for my stay, while Lord Augustus heads to the feast first. I wonder the school until I hear many voice along with voices I haven't heard in years. I look down to see that I'm in my queen's dress and that I have my crown on. I couldn't wait to see everyone's reactions especially the Dracula's.

"My apologies gentlemen. It appears we have neglected filling in the appropriate forms to burn the half fang." I hear Vlad inform the crowd as groans fill the room.

"I was telling him earlier." Lord Augustus tried to defend.

"The penalty is ritual staking for all attending. Now the Dracula's are not ones for ruining one's entertainment, so we are leaving it to you. Shall we proceed?" Vlad asks and I couldn't help but smirk when I heard 'no' from around the room. I decided to let my presence be known.

"Such a pity. Lord Augustus, I thought I told you to make sure everything was under regulation. But I suppose the night will be fine without having to burn the half fang." I say as everyone turned towards me.

I walked in with Blaxton behind me and watch the shock and awe on everyone's faces.

"Who in name of the impaler are you?" the count questions me in a annoyed manner. I look towards Lord Augustus.

"Now." I say simply.

"Now? Are you sure?" he asked but I just stared at him until he understood.

"As you wish. Gentlemen, allow me to introduce the last surviving heir of the supposed lost clan, Dragomir." Lord Augustus introduces me and many gasps in shock while others look confused. Seconds later half of the gathering are bowing while others having pieced it together.

"I know that name. Why does that name sound familiar?" the Count asks I loud and I watched as Vlad was slightly bearing his fangs at me. He must not recognize me.

"The name sounds familiar to you, Count, because the Dragomir's were the pure vampire descends from the very first vampire. Royals." I explain to him as the rest of the room now bows to me. I roll my eyes at them. I look to see Vlad still had his fangs bared at me.

"Vlad, it's good to see you again even if you don't recognize me." I say and Vlad looks slightly more confused.

"We've met?" he asks as he keeps his fangs bared.

"Years ago. Allow me to clear up the confusion. I'm Queen Vimka Sanctus Dragomir. Or as you knew me, Vimka Pritchard." I tell him with a fanged smirk.

"But, you can't be. The Vimka I knew was a breather. And you're a full vampire, she would've been a half fang if she was change." Vlad stated.

"I was never a breather. I was always a full vampire. A royal. How else did I know so much about the vampiric world when your grandparents visited. Come on, Robin would be completely jealous of us right now." I tell him as he realizes that I was speaking the truth.

"Vimka, it really is you. How is Robin, and Chloe? I've missed you all." Vlad says and uses his speed to appear before me but before he could touch me, Blaxton appeared and stopped Vlad.

"Blaxton, it's alright." I tell him as I grab his arm which went to grab the stake he kept with him at all times. For the past sixteen months since he was assigned as my bodyguard, we have held a close bond together. He sometimes remind me of Will.

"Are you sure my Queen?" he asks and I give him a nod and he returns to his place behind me.

"Now, I believe this night is over. The sun'll be rising soon and I'm sure no one wants to accidentally turn into a pile of ash. Count, I have taken it amongst myself to arrange a room for me to stay in as I will be staying for a while. And if you could I would like you to arrange with the teachers that I'll be a new student." I tell him as the others had already left. I begin to leave when I hear Ingrid.

"Is the feast over already? Who are you? Why were you at the feast?" Ingrid demanded toward me and before I could stop him, Blaxton was behind Ingrid with a stake positioned at her heart and was about to stake her.

"Blaxton, Enough!" I commanded him.

"My Queen, she-" Blaxton began.

"I said enough, Blaxton! Do not make me repeat myself a third time!" I commanded in a shout. Blaxton nods and reappears at my side. I nod to him and walk towards Ingrid.

"Ingrid, I apologize about that. But Blaxton get very protective of me and hates it when people are disrespectful towards me. With all that aside, you look better than the last time I saw you. Are you still mourning for Will's death?" I ask her sweetly. I must've angered her as I was pinned to the wall by the her hand on my throat.

"Who are you and why do you know about Will?" she growls at me. I see Vlad motion for the half fang blonde to leave. The Count still looked confused over the fact that there was a woman in power. Blaxton was about to attack Ingrid but I used my telepathy to tell him not to do anything.

"Answer me!" Ingrid yell at me with bared fangs. I see Vlad was about to intervene so I tell Blaxton to stop him but not with force.

"You have three seconds to remove your grip from my neck." I tell her calmly and very clear. I begin to count slowly to three but she tightened her grip instead. I didn't want to resort to violence but I did warn her. I took control of her body and forced her to let go and kneel before me. Most people who would attempt to do this would have to concentrate hard on a emotion to even get someone to wave their hand. But this was easier than breathing to me, if I had to breath.

"What's happening? Stop it." Ingrid cries out confused as to why her body wouldn't respond to her.

"I don't like using violence or my powers but I will if I need to. I think I would like you to go and get me a bottle of Latvia aristocrat. And if you don't possess any here you will search every blood cellar into you find one. Don't return without it." I tell her and send her off. Before she could get very far Vlad stepped in front her and tried to snap her out of my command. It didn't work. I left to my room as I could sense the sun rising. Blaxton hypnotized two breather males to guard my room while we both slept. I wouldn't wake up during the day until my transfer to the school was done. Ingrid was able to find a bottle of Latvia aristocrat blood moments before the sunrise.


	14. Chapter 14

I wake up as I feel a pulse of power leaving the area. This power felt familiar and dangerous, I need to know what it's from. I open my coffin despite the fact the the sun is still out, and I try to quietly pass around Blaxton's coffin as to not wake him. I was almost out the door when I heard his coffin open.

"Where are you going?" he asked and I give a sigh of defeat.

"You can come." I say simply before I leave. I walk until I reach the dining area where I hear the count direct toward a vampire I have yet to meet.

"Now do your job. Teach him how to open the book." the Count commanded the vampire. I stepped fully into the room wanting to know what book they were speaking of.

"What book?" I ask them and everyone became silent and stayed that way until the vampire I didn't know spoke up.

"Praedictum Impaver." as that name left his neck I nearly faltered backwards if it wasn't for Blaxton catching me. The looks of everyone in the room became confused at my reaction.

"The Praedictum Impaver is here?" I asked with uncertainty. Everyone nodded. I couldn't believe it.

"Take me to it." I demanded and the vampire, who I found was named Bertrand, and Vlad lead me to a room with Blaxton following me. And there it the middle of the room on a pedestal was the Praedictum Impaver.

"It's really here. I-I have to leave." I stutter as I speed out of the room. I can't believe that it's here.

"My Queen are you okay?" Blaxton asks me with deep concern.

"I'm fine, Blaxton." I answer him.

'No you're not' 'You know you want to open it' 'Just open it and release us' 'Just think of the power' 'Let us out'

My reflections whispered in my head. All 10,000 of them. I've been able to keep them under control but even just seeing the Praedictum Impaver was making them stronger. I don't want to know what would happen if the book was ever actually opened. I was able to calm them after a hour had passed. That's when I felt another vampiric presence, a council member. I walk into the dining area to find council member Ramanga standing while Ingrid, Bertrand, and Renfield where kneeling before him.

"Ramanga. It's been a long time. What are you doing here?" I ask as Ramanga turns to see me and bows down to me.

"My Queen. I was unaware of your presence here. I was called by the Praedictum Impaver, and I'm here to check the progress." Ramanga tells me as he stands. I nod before I leave. Blaxton left and returned with a bottle of Hungarian blood.

"My Queen, you need blood." Blaxton offered the blood toward me and I accepted it and drank it in one helping.

'we can help you' 'come to me'

These voices weren't my reflections. Vlad. He is going to merge his 1,000 reflections. He's in the blood mirror. He merged. He's gonna open the Praedictum Impaver. I drop the blood and speed to the room. I saw Vlad walk to the book.

"Nooooooo!" I shout but I was too late. Vlad opened the Praedictum Impaver. I fall to the ground as my reflections begin to take effect. ' **IT'S TIME FOR SOME FUN!'** all me reflections say together and I couldn't help to smile at the thought. I stand from the ground to see Ramanga bowing to Vlad. Bad Vlad.

"Vlad. Let's go have some fun." I say and watch as he smirks in agreement.

"I'm 1,000 evil reflections. I don't need your help, I'm more powerful than you." Vlad states with a laugh.

"You and I both know that you're not as powerful as me. But we could be a ton of fun together." I whisper in his ear as I speed behind him and clutch his chests. My chest against his back.

"On second thought, we could have lots of fun together." Vlad says with a smirk of his own. Let's have some fun. I smirk.


	15. Chapter 15

Vlad went around the school destroying it. We stood on the stairs, him in front me behind, watching the students rush out. The blonde vampire Erin, or apparently not as she walked outside and into the sun. What an interesting discovery, this is. I went about the school looking for a snack, but I found Vlad trying and failing at biting Erin. Vlad couldn't bite her. I smirked. I found Vlad in his room, sitting on his couch.

"Is poor Vladimir unable to take a snack. I know Erin's secret and I know you still care for her. How about we kill two birds with one stone. Make her jealous and get a snack on the way." I tell him and he smirks before it disappears.

"And what would you be gaining from this plan of yours?" Vlad asks me. He really didn't get it did he.

"Vlad. We are both powerful, we've been friends for a long time even if there is a gap, and this is entertaining to me. And I want a bite of your little snack as well." I explain as I sit on his lap. I smirk at him as I fake bite him as I say the last little bit.

"Who?" Vlad asks as he agree with me.

"Why, who else but Erin's little friend, Becky? I believe was her name." I tell him as I get off his lap and head for the door.

"And where exactly are you heading?" Vlad questions me as I open the door.

"You have your job and I have mine. I'm gonna go grab some breathers for entertainment. I'll be back before you know it." I tell him before I speed to the math room where two juicy boys were arguing and a girl was watching them with her friends as she smiled happily. The boys were arguing over her. I smirk as I step up to the boys and they both instantly stop arguing.

"What are such handsome boys like you doing arguing? I think you shouldn't be doing such useless things. I wouldn't want one of you two getting hurt. Will you stop arguing for me? Yes. Good boys. Would you come with me, I need your help with something." I tell them as they follow my like little puppy dogs. I didn't even have to you my powers. The girl finally notice that the boys weren't arguing over her anymore and she was not happy.

"Hey where are you going!" the girl shouted but I continued to walk with the boys following behind me. I found an empty corridor and hypnotized one boy and was about to bite the other when the bell rung and people began to fill the hallway. I let the boys go, I was annoyed my snacks got away. The bell rang for the next class to begin. I speeded to the art room to see Vlad was already in there drawing the classroom with the students hanging from the ceiling. I walk to the other side of the easel a laid down on a table as I began using my telekinesis to splatter red paint of an easel, I looked like delicious blood spatter. I was nice but then the count came into the classroom.

"I think what you're doing is great. The chaos, violence, wanton destruction. Although, there is an inspector in school today." the count droned on.

"Oh good. Another breather to bite." Vlad stated and the count chuckled before he became serious.

"No, seriously. Can we give it a rest until tomorrow morning? I think we owe it the Mrs. McCauley." the count stated. I smirk a soft spot for a breather in the count's heart.

"Ah, the delicious Mrs. McCauley." Vlad and I said together in the count's voice. I smirked.

"You leave Mrs. McCauley alone." the count demanded angrily. Vlad and I laughed.

"And why would I listen to you?" Vlad asked him in a bored tone. The count knew I wouldn't listen to him due to me being higher ranked and far more powerful.

"Until you're eighteen I'm the one in charge." the count stated. Vlad just used his telekinesis to pin the count against the wall and raise him to the ceiling.

"Vladdy, Vladdy, Vladdy! I just think we need to be more sensible." Vlad count called out.

"We? There is no we. Alright?" Vlad explained and I coughed.

"There is only Vimka and I." Vlad added in.

"Well, what a wonderful view it is up here." the count said and Vlad and I scoffed and smirked. Vlad let him down and he speeded away.

"Vlad I do believe it is time for you to go get a snack arranged and make a certain breather jealous." I reminded him as the bell rang and students began to fill the halls again. Vlad smirked at me and I smirked back at him before he left. I continued to splatter red paint until I got bored. I wondered the school when a teacher saw me and saw I wasn't wearing the school's uniform.

"You! You don't go here, you're not in uniform. Why are you on school property?" the male teacher asked. I walked up to him and I could see him eyes widen.

I'm staying with the count's for now and I was just admiring the school." I told him in a seductive way and the teacher gulped.

"Well then. Continue on." he said before he left and I smirked. I walked passed a room and I saw Ingrid sharpening a stake. If she seriously thinks she will be able to stake Vlad, she must've lost it. I went to the attic where the Dracula's were living and I saw a tied up count and Vlad getting Renfield to place a garlic necklace around the count. I smirked at the scene.

"This certainly is entertaining." I said before the doorbell rang.

"That'll be lunch." Vlad stated happily.

"Vlad, remember to leave me some." I said as he headed to the door.

"Vladdy, Vladdy, Vladimir. You can't just leave me like this. I'll die." the count called out to Vlad.

"See ya!" Vlad called in a sing song voice. I smirked before I continued to watch the count smoke. The whole time the count tried to get Renfield to remove the garlic but he was hypnotized to stay still. When I finally left the room I found a furious Vlad and it was after lunch.

"Vlad, where is lunch? You didn't have her all by yourself did you?" I asked bored.

"I didn't even get to bite her. Erin gave her garlic." Vlad stated angrily. I growled as I was furious as well for not getting my lunch.

"Well at least that means that you made Erin jealous." I told him before I speeded away. I collected some students and lead them to the art room and Vlad was there with some students as well. We had the same idea. We began to make the sketch Vlad was making earlier into a reality as we used telekinesis to move the students onto the ceiling. Vlad left after we were finished and I decided to add an extra touch to our masterpiece. I made the students sing 'bottles hanging on the wall' before I left the classroom. I walked down the hall full of students when I saw Vlad but he was different. No one else saw him, it was Vlad's reflection. I smirked at it and motioned to an empty classroom. I met Vlad's reflection in the room and I couldn't help but laugh.

I can't believe that you were pulled out. I thought that a 1,000 evil Vlad reflections would be stronger that one good Vlad." I said with a smirk and a chuckle.

"Vlad is weak. I was what made him strong. I would still have control like you do if it wasn't for Erin." the reflection stated with a growl. I laughed.

"Control like me? Oh, no. My reflection doesn't have control over me. We are one. She doesn't need to control me." I explained with a smirk and left the room. It was getting boring around here. I went to my room where Blaxton was still waiting for me as I hypnotized him to do. I snapped him out of it and got him to pack a very small bag of my things as I would be back eventually. Time to have some fun with the world.


	16. Chapter 16

I have to regain control over myself and my reflections. It was hard but I was able to do it. Blaxton has been protecting me from mast slaying attack towards me. We were returning to Garside Grange Independent Day School. I arrived at the school to see a gathering of vampires and Vlad reading from the Praedictum Impaver. My eyes widen as he finished reading.

"Nooooo!" I scream as I gain everyone's attention. The book begins to pulse and morph as Sethius rises from the book.

"Not expecting that." Vlad states.

"That feels good. I thought I was never getting out of there. What century is this and where am I?" Sethius asked.

"21st century, England." Vlad replies.

"I am Sethius. The chosen one." Sethius exclaims.

"You can't be. Vlad is the chosen one." the count says nervously. Sethius lifts the count up by the neck.

"Are you calling me a liar?" Sethius asks angrily.

"No." the counts says in a squeak out in a pathetic voice.

"Let him go!" Vlad demands.

"Make me." Sethius saids to Vlad. Vlad grads Sethius arm and begins to lower his arm. Sethius begins to laugh. I had to do something. Just then Sethius dusted a vampire. I walked out so I was out in the open.

"Sethius!" I call out as everyone looks at me and Sethius slowly turns to me.

"Ah, a Dragomir. I was wondering when one of you would show up. Where's the King or Prince. Where's the heir?" Sethius questions me. I remain calm as I glare at him.

"I'm the heir. I'm the Queen. Queen Vimka. Now bow down to your Queen!" I command his as I use my Queen voice. Sethius walks up to me and bows before standing up, taking my hand and kissing it.

"My Queen." Sethius says. Before he turns to look at the other vampires.

"Now, who is going to give me the grand tour?" Sethius asks as Ingrid and Bertrand fight for his attention. Pathetic.

"Vlad you'll have to play along with Sethius. Until you have a plan. I'll keep him distracted. Vlad, get to work on that plan." I say and walk to my room. Blaxton was finished putting my coffin in the room.

"Blaxton. Vlad completed the book. Sethius is out." I inform him.

"Vimka, My Queen, we must leave immediately. We can let the prophecy about Sethius and you come to be." Blaxton stated as he began to repack everything. I know what will pass but if Vlad can destroy Sethius the prophecy will never come to pass.

"We aren't leaving. We must help Vlad destroy Sethius." I tell Blaxton and he had no say in it. I went to the auditorium and found everyone there. All the vampires and Sethius was about to leave to slaughter a town.

"First, how about we have a little competition. See which one of us is the most powerful chosen one. Who's got the biggest fireballs." Vlad suggest cockily.

"You really want to be humiliated in front of this lot? Except for you, Vimka." Sethius asks Vlad. Vlad throws a fireball at the wall.

"Can you beat that?" Vlad challenges. Sethius throws a blue fireball and it explodes against the wall. Everyone began to clap.

"Let's stop messing about and play a proper game shall we?" Sethius says and dust the 3 vampires behind Vlad.

"Your turn." Sethius states.

"I could dust everyone in this room if I wanted to." Vlad states and throws electricity out at the wall.

"Impressive. But not as impressive as this." Sethius sends electricity towards 2 of the vampires behind Vlad, dusting them.

"Why did you do that?" Bertrand asks.

"Because I can. And I'm only getting started. I have a vision of the future. A vision of the perfect vampire world. And I'm here to make it come true. I will lead us in a war against breathers and we'll bite every last one. With our food all gone, we will fight one another and anarchy will reign supreme. The ultimate state of evil will've been achieved." Sethius explains before he begins to laugh maniacally.

"You're crazy." Ingrid states.

"That what the old vampires thought in my day. So they locked me up in the book. But now I'm out. And the fun can begin. With my bride at my side will will rule everything." Sethius states and I glup.

"Bride?" everyone calls out confused. I try to back up but Sethius speeds behind me.

"Vimka, my Queen. My bride, where do you think you are going?" Sethius says as he grabs my shoulders. I could see the shocked looks of everyone and Vlad had a look that I couldn't describe. Sethius saw there looks as well.

"Oh, didn't anyone know? Well, I guess I'll tell you. In my century, the Dragomir's made a blood oath that the chosen one will get the hand of arrangement to their bloodline. That's me." Sethius explained and everyone's eyes widen ten folds. Sethius left and I walked up to Vlad.

"So you're engaged to Sethius?" Vlad says and Erin looked at me with pity.

"Technically, I'm engaged to the chosen one." I explain to them.

"So when Sethius is destroyed, you'll become my bride?" Vlad states as he waits for clarification.

"I don't have to be. Centuries have gone by and that oath was made for Sethius. Even though I'm engage d to the chosen one doesn't mean you have to go through with it." I tell him and he looks towards Erin.

"Don't worry. We will destroy Sethius." Vlad assures me. I stayed in the room and pretended to be interested in Sethius. I was sitting next to Sethius on another throne besides his. I wasn't really paying attention as I was using telepathy to make sure Blaxton had everything ready. When I finally began to pay attention to what was happening I saw Renfield and Wolfie open a curtain and almost hit Sethius but he dodged it. It almost worked.

"Hahaha. Did you really think I was so stupid. No one bets Sethius." just as those words left his lips, the count opened another curtain and Sethius was turned to dust. Everyone began to laugh in triumph before Mrs. McCauley entered the room. Everyone was trying to act natural.

"Everything is ready, Vimka." I heard Blaxton say in my head. I forgot I was still using telepathy.

"So, you finally came around to my thinking. Leaving peacefully with breathers." Vlad said almost happily.

"Not likely. Well perhaps. maybe." the count said without fully admitting it.

"And can we please try to get along as a family for the next, say, one hundred." Vlad says more than asks.

"With me as the head. Obviously." the count states.

"Ah. I thought you said we we'd share the power?" Ingrid questions.

"what I actually said was I'd give you the status you deserve." Vlad clarifies.

"Ah, that will be equal to a swamp rat then." the count says.

"Which will give you a top position as my number two." Vlad awards to Ingrid.

"No, no, no. She can't be your number two. You're my number two, that makes her number three." the count argues.

"No way I'm I number three." Ingrid argues back.

"Oh, this is going to be a long one hundred years." Vlad states and I smile at the display.

"Vlad. No biting?" Jonathan ask.

"No slaying?" Vlad ask and Jonathan nods.

"No fun" the count adds. I smile before I remember Blaxton.

"Vlad. I have to leave." I explain as I rise from the throne.

"Can't you stay, Vimka? You just got back." Vlad states as I stand in front of him.

"I'll eventually be back. I have things I have to do." I tell him as I hug him goodbye. I didn't get the emotional farewell I was hoping for as we were interrupted.

"Vimka? Vimka Pritchard? You're Vimka from Stokely?" Jonathan asks me as Vlad and I break from our hug.

"Hello, Jonathan. It's been, what, one and a half years?" I say towards him as he gawks at me.

"But, you're so different. It has only been a year and a half, right?" Jonathan asks me.

"Yeah, it has. A lot can change in a year." I tell him

"But, you're a vampire!" Jonathan states confused.

"I apparently always was one. I just didn't know." I explain before I can feel the sun begin to rise even more.

"I have to go. I promise I will be back to visit." I call out as I leave the room. I walk outside in the dark of the shadows caused by the school as I enter my hearse limo and see Blaxton's already closed and prepared for the trip. I lay in my coffin as my human driver begins the car and drives away from the school. I'm coming back, Stokely.


	17. Chapter 17

I can't believe I'm back in Stokely. It was ten at night and I was standing outside of the house I grew up in. Blaxton was behind me and was with me to insure I go fully through with my plan. I knock on the door and wait for an answer. Not two minutes passed before the door opened and I saw Tommy.

"Can I help you with something?" Tommy asks me and I realized that he doesn't recognize me.

"Tommy, who's at the door?" I heard the woman I called mother for 16 years call out.

"Don't know mum. Some lady." Tommy calls back. I could hear footsteps approach. It was mum with a now four year old Hazel hiding behind mum's skirt. 'She's not my mum, she's Elsie.' I had to remind myself.

"Can I help you?" Elsie asks me.

"Hello mum. It's me. Vimka. I'm back." I say. At first nothing happened then I'm being pulled inside and being surrounded by every single member of the Pritchard family. Dozen of questions being thrown at me. Excitement bubbling on the faces of those I used to call family. I couldn't help but let a smile slip on my face as I watch them all then I remembered that I'm not like them. I'm a vampire. I forgot all about Blaxton until I heard him clear his voice and silence the whole family. My sisters began to tease me about Blaxton being my boyfriend and I pretended to get embarrass as I couldn't tell them that he is my bodyguard.

"Vimka, it is almost 5:30." Blaxton warns me. I nod in understanding. Elsie and Reuben gasp in shock at how late or early it was and ushered the young ones to bed but I stopped them. I had to do it now. I hypnotized them.

"It's been almost a year since Vimka Pritchard died. Everyone is still angust about it but slowly you have started to get better. You will continue on being your normal selves." I hypnotized my family before I send a signal all across Stokely. I sent Blaxton to search the house for the letters I sent them for the past year and a half before we left. I entered my hearse limo with Blaxton and we left Stokely just as the sun came out. My simply human life from Stokely is all but a happy memory now. To the town of Stokely, Vimka Pritchard died in a car accident almost two years ago. I made Blaxton place a headstone at the cemetery before we went to the Pritchard's.

It's time to head to Transylvania now. Time to see the council. Another two weeks of traveling and we finally reached Transylvania. Of course when I appear before the council I have to dress appropriately, like a Queen. And of course when we arrived in Transylvania is was still daytime so I had plenty of time to prepare. When it finally reached dusk, it was time to head for the council. I head to the abandoned factory and into the council room, where everyone was sitting in their assigned chairs around the council table and at the head was my throne. I took my seat. And Blaxton stood beside me.

"My Queen. We were expecting you. We assume you know of the chosen ones plan of living peacefully with breathers. What are you going to do about it?" Lord Aylwin began.

"We must do something. This can not be allowed to happen." Count Miroff added in. Soon the whole council were throwing in their opinions and it all became a blur of noise. It was annoying me.

"Quiet!" I shouted in demand as the council room became dead silent.

"I am indeed well aware of the plan Vlad has for coexistence with breathers. I believe with should give it a try. Now before any of you can object, it is the chosen ones decision and he is told to bring us to glory. Who's to say that glory isn't living peacefully with breathers." I explain to the Council. I see everyone was deep in thought and I knew I succeeded. I smiled before I began a different topic.

"Now, I came here to discuss an important topic. I will be absent for a few weeks as I will be in Lithuania to discuss with the Medininkai royals the blood shortage they have been experiencing. Until I return you are to cooperate with Vlad's peace plan." I explain to the council before I stand and leave the council room with Blaxton following behind me.

"Ugh. Blaxton when will I finally have a break from all this vampiric responsibilities and just have time for myself?" I ask as we head back to the room we rented.

"Being a vampire Queen is a daily job. I'm sure you will get some time to yourself soon, Vimka." Blaxton assured me. I smiled at him but greatly doubted it. Another two weeks of traveling and I made it too the Medininkai Castle in Lithuania. Time to discuss the blood problems. Vlad I hope you're having better luck with your plan.


End file.
